The Meaning Of Forever
by Pretty Much A Big Deal
Summary: God is known as the creator of everything, what if God created the Death Note? What if God was a girl? What if God was not happy with Light's attempts to change destiny? What if God took things into her own hands? This is my "what if". LxOC
1. You're who?

Smirking under the cover of a shadow, Light Yagami quickly turned his head back to the screen that L was peering at curiously, setting his face in stone, Light bit out "Kira... Damn it...", L eyes darted up from the screen to Light's face, curiousity peeking, thumb but mere inches from his mouth.

Moments later, a dark look washed over L's face, the memories of incorrect asumptions coming back to haunt him, he did not like being proved wrong.

"... I'll definitely catch that person." He murmered, crunching another panda shaped buiscuit in half.

Rem's eyes glared at the back of Light's head as realisation hit, a smirk plastered on Light's darkened face, once again.

_"So that's it!... Unbelievable!" _Rem thought, everything hitting her like a ton of bricks. A firm knock could be heard throughout the room, heads turned in curiosity at the door, while Light smirked secretly to himself while Rem glared at everything, panicking as of what to do.

Watari's thin frame shadowed the door, bowing, he darted his worn eyes in L's direction.

"Pardon me, sir, but it seems we have a visitor."

At this, L's eyes widened in curiosity, Watari would not just let any visitor in here, he would have started if Misa was here, and everyone on the investigation team was currently present, so, with the process of elimination, no one was left. It could be Mello, but it was highly unlikely he would do something so unnecessary, likewise for Near.

Watari took a few steps forward and to the side, standing by the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back as a woman barged into the room, she was not happy, her very presence seemed to fill the room with electrifying power. It was not only her being here and her aura that made her seem strange, but the way she looked also keyed into it.

White, even silver hair sparkled in the unnatural lighting, flowing gently to her elbows, layered slightly to give her a slight fringe, the colour obviously misplaced in her youth. White eyes darted around the room angrily, with the slightest tint of blue, like a huskies eyes, UV, even, rimmed with dark eyeliner, as it seemed. Pale skin that looked like a fresh sheet of snow, and dressed in black leather trousers, a long black sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket, she seemed like a complete contrast in itself.

"Who the hell are you?" Matsuda blurted, obviously shocked by her unearthly appearance as much as everyone else, even Light seemed wide eyed.

"I believe you have something of mine." The strange woman answered, extending her hand out towards the centre of the room.

"I assure you, Miss, we do not know of anything that might be yours that resides here." Watari keyed in.

"Rem. Come." The woman ordered, ignoring the comment.

Much to the surprise of everyone, via the woman and Rem, Rem went to the woman without question, wide eyed; she placed her bony hand in the woman's, clasping it tightly. The woman, in turn, pulled the, much taller, Shinigami into a tight hug.

L's eyes had widened to a point where he could be easily confused with an owl as he dropped his coffee cup.

Light blinked repeatedly, all traces of a smirk had been erased from his face.

"I missed you, Rem, dear. Where are Ryuk, and Sidoh?" The woman asked, eyes looking over the room once more, eyes that peered into your soul and burned your mind with purity.

"Ryuk, Sidoh?" L asked, his logical mind wrapping around the situation faster than anyone else's, Light, having more to take on, was busy trying to figure out how he could of missed this girl who obviously had direct connections to Rem and Ryuk, never mind who Sidoh was.

"Ah, you've not has the pleasure of those two yet." The girl said, realising Rem. "Pardon my rude interruption of your death, it's charming to meet you, my name is Amadea, if anyone in this room wishes to know my full name, for safety reasons to simply to kill me, do not fret to ask, the Death Note gives me tingles when used against me." Amadea smirked, glaring daggers at Light as her eyes brushed over his figure.

_"She knows I am Kira, and yet she says the Death Note does not kill her, who is this? Where is Ryuk when I need him?" _Light thought, keeping an innocent face. Suddenly, Misa ran into the room, ignoring the strange woman still holding hands with Rem, and running to Light, arms wrapping around his neck. Ryuk soon followed, chuckling to himself.

"Light-kun! You promised to have lunch with me today, remember?" Misa chirped, not noticing what was happening in the room, much like Ryuk, who was too amused by the annoyed face Light suddenly wore.

"Ryuk." Amadea snapped at seemingly thin air. Light and Misa looked at the girl and then Ryuk, who had frozen in mid-float and stared wide-eyed at Amadea, all traces of amusement gone from his face. The woman, sensing others confusion, sighed and waved her hand in the air, tiredly, and suddenly Ryuk was visible as Matsuda, who was thrashing his head around, trying to look at everyone at the same time.

L fell out of his chair, Watari took a step back, Soichiro Yagami body lurched in shock, Matsuda was still head spinning, everyone's actions all that of shock and fear, having only just gotten use to Rem, another death God appearing was the last thing they needed.

"If you're here, that must mean that Misa has a Death Note." L said, sticking his thumb in his mouth as he pulled his legs to his chest.

"I am not best pleased with you, Ryuk." Amadea snapped again, causing Ryuk to swallow loudly, obviously afraid of the dainty woman.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryuk stammered, twitching his wings slightly, thinking of an escape.

"Don't you even think about escaping, and you know full well what I'm talking about, I may not be pleased with you, but I understand why you did what you did. I am not like my father and I am not going to punish you, nor you, Rem, I merely came to keep track of you. People who should not die will die, the chain of events will mess up destiny and that is what I am not pleased with." Amadea glared.

"You said you were sorry for interrupting a death, what did you mean by that? Who is going to die?" L asked, glancing at any sign of danger of ill-health amongst the occupants.

"Watari and yourself. You were suppose to, well, not technically, but in the modified destiny, you were. Heart attack. You apposed a threat to a shinigami and you were killed without a second thought. I was not pleased about this, so I came to stop it and set some ground rules with my shinigami." Amadea answered, causing L's eyes to widen further.

_"A bit more and they'll pop out." _Ryuk chuckled to himself.

"A threat? How do you know this? Your shinigami?" Matusda burst out, finally listening instead of trying to look at everything.

"Yes. I know this because I am the creator destiny, shinigami and Death Notes alike. They are mine because I made them." Amadea stated, leaving one question to be answered.

"Who are you?"

"Formally known as Purity, you humans have modified my name over the centuries to the name of God."

"What!?"


	2. Where's my kiss?

_I do not own Death note, nor its characters. I merely own God. _

* * *

"How is that possible?!" boomed Soichiro Yagami, fists tightened to a point of cutting his own palms, his face twisted in rage of such an ludicrous suggestion, only did his eyes show his true fear for the possibility of it being true. When you're standing in a room with two Gods of death, nothing can really be passed off as "out of the question" anymore.

"Dad, calm down." Light said, washing his face with a look of concern for his father, merely seconds after a look similar to his appeared, anger, but for different reasons.

_"__**I**__ am God, not this... This... __**Woman**__!" _Light's inner insanity screeched, his eyes tinted red with the rising of his inner murderer.

"I don't think so." Amadea snapped harshly, glaring in Light's direction.

L, getting over his shock and regaining his look of blank uncaring, sat back in his seat, which he had promptly fallen out of, and picked up another panda biscuit.

"For lack of better structure, I'm going to have to concur with Yagami's question of _"how is this possible?", _pardon my skepticism, but without explanation, I can't accept that the apparent God, is standing before us." L calmly stated, then proceeded to bite the head off of the poor, unsuspecting chocolate biscuit panda.

Amadea's eye twitched slightly as she coughed, let go of Rem's bony hand and swiped off the imaginary dirt on her trousers.

"Well, it's simple really. My father is the God of Death, my mother is the Goddess of Life, together they created me, the Goddess of eternity and my brother, the God of Chaos. While my brother and I created this solar system, our parents used it to their advantage, but, I digress, my brother has slipped a disgusting little cog into my beautiful creation accidentally, and my family is not pleased. This "cog" goes by the name of... **Kira**, is it? Pathetic, thinking he can use a Shinigami's toy to rule my creation. I wove destiny and for a foolish human to attempt to make it their own makes me sick. It will be a cold day in your Christian hell before I let such injustice come to pass." Amadea stated, chin raised in the air and her aura flowing with authority.

"If you created us and want to stop Kira, why do you allow criminals to be here in the first place for Kira to dispose of?" Light barked back, trying in vain to keep a track on his anger, this woman was insulting his genius, his utopia, and he wasn't going to let her get away with it this easily.

"Tell me boy, do you know anything of balance?" Amadea asked, amusement mixing in with her authority. When she was responded by silence and looks of bewilderment, she continued.

"If everything was good, due to the nature of humans, then things would never be good enough, to have evil makes things level out, makes people appreciate what they have more. It makes you all happy with what you have, not what you could have even more of. Everything was balanced, with every action was a reaction, with every bad thing, there was something good that leveled it out, with every death, there was a life. My family keep everything in this solar system level and complete, we have tried perfection in a sense of eternal good before, it never worked, even I am subjective to bad emotions and thoughts, to keep me sane and level headed, this world runs the way it does because it is meant to, it should not be questioned by someone who wishes to be God when they have no idea what such title really entails. A Shinigami dropped his note book into the human world, it has been done before, but the blame and punishment for the injustice served by this "Kira" land on their shoulders and theirs alone. I am aware there is more than one, but love is a factor that leaves me merciful." While talking with a voice that took on an unearthly twinkle of innocence, Amadea walked up to L, who stood up upon her approach, not know what to expect.

Certainly not her hugging him, that's for sure.

"You were one of the very few that was not created by me, you were created by a higher power than any human can begin to imagine, bigger than me, my parents, my brother. This planet, in this universe, is the most intelligent." She continued to let him go, barely noting his wide eyes and dropped jaw.

"This is honestly not a journey you should be taking, this Kira is nothing more than an accident that needs to be sorted out. Each human goes through a test, some have many, but they are suppose to define who you are, your turning point, you choice between right and wrong. Beyond Birthday was yours, you could of easily let him take your burden and live freely, but you didn't, and you stopped a very dangerous outcome by doing the right thing. That was all that you should have gone through. Due to the planets intelligence, it holds a turning point between the balance of good and evil, if one was to take over, it would cause a chain reaction between everything, not just in this universe, but everything, in and out of existence. That is why I'm here, because the balance must be restored, and my brother is too arrogant to admit his mistakes."

"So will you tell us who Kira is then?" Matsuda broke in, a look of an excited puppy adorning his face.

"No." Amadea replied.

Light was confused.

L was confused.

Matsuda was upset.

Soichiro was ready to dance to the mental asylum.

Mogi was wide eyed.

Ryuk was happy.

Rem was floating.

Aizawa had an afro.

Amadea was very, very amused by all this.

"But why?!" Matsuda cried, arms flaying around him.

"Destiny can not simply be ripped in half again, I absolutely refuse to destroy its threads, albeit fake ones. And plus, Ryuk had the right idea, humans are amusing... I will, however, spend my time here on earth destroying Kira's mind. I refuse to let someone so low compare themselves to me or my family by calling themselves "God". **Disgusting**." Amadea snorted and stole one of L's biscuits. Glancing at him as he spoke.

"So you're staying?" L asked, his thumb pushed up against his mouth as he watched Amadea steal one of his biscuits. He supposed he could let God have at least one, maybe.

"Thanks, and yes, I am, it can't hurt for me to take part in this dance you call lives. And plus, you were minutes away from dying, I can't let that happen again." Amadea chirped, slinging her arm around a bewildered L.

"Dying?" L asked, darting his eyes back to Amadea in mild panic, even the cool and aloof L couldn't take news of his own death with a stoic face.

"Yes, but by being that charming _"knight in shining amour", _I saved you, so where's my kiss?" Amadea grinned, mischief twinkling in her ghostly eyes.

At this, L went into a short coughing fit, his pure white cheeks turning a light shade of baby pink.

Amadea took the chance to glance up at Light, who's face was twisted in pure hatred.

_"Don't bite what can kill you, kid."_ Amadea's voice ripped through Light's head as power crackled against his brain, causing the almighty, arrogant, God complex induced murderer Kira to, well...

Pass out.

As members of the task force rushed to Light's side, Ryuk and Amadea shared eye contact, both thinking the same thing.

_"This is going to be amusing."_

* * *

**I'd like to thank **BeyondXBirthday**, for informing me of the best side story of all time. **Z-AKA Andrea-**, for sharing my distinct hatred for Light. And **Claidissa Deveraux**, for liking my OC. And all for reviewing of course, thank you!  
**


	3. Taking cookie

**Don't own things and stuff. **

"So Ryuk..." Amadea started, looking at Ryuk expectantly, causing the slightly scared Shinigami to gulp down a lump in his throat, expecting an earful from the mighty God.

"Y...Yes?" Ryuk stuttered, eyes wide and hands wringing like a scared child, cowering below an angry parent.

"You're not allowed apples for a human week." Amadea stated, eyes skimming the city from above the headquarters roof top, leaving against the railing.

"**WHAT?!** No! Please! I'm sorry!" Ryuk wailed dramatically, arms flaying around him, franticly trying to think of a way to recover his ability to eat his lovely apples.

"I will shorten the sentence to an hour-" Ryuk's breath hitched, eyes wide with excitement "-IF you share with Rem." An evil smirk slid slowly onto Amadea's porcelain face, perfectly placed dimples mildly ruining the affect.

"... Why?" Ryuk asked, more confused than excited, he didn't mind sharing if he still got a large amount of apples out of it.

_"I want you both to have lots of shinigami children!" _Amadea thought, squealing very girlishly in her mind at the prospect of match making.

"She almost died today too, she needs to relax, apples help." Amadea nods quietly at her own excuse, quickly straightening up and walking to the stairs back down, leaving a confused Ryuk, scratching his head.

"She what?"

...

_"I really have spent too much time watching human affairs, I'm starting to adapt too quickly." _Amadea sighed as she walked down the hall towards the main room, were she knew she'd find L, the questions buzzing in his head practically screaming for answers.

"The second Kira has been dealt with, don't try and punish the girl when she has no recollection of killing or the want to kill anymore, she is innocent, her soul has been washed of sin, she was merely mislead." Amadea stated as soon as she entered the room L had enclosed himself in to think.

Eyes darting towards Amadea quickly, L stared his unnerving stare, only gaining a slight twitch in return.

"You said I was created by something other than you and your family, how is it possible to be created by something other than God?" L said, biting harshly at his thumb, too much illogical questions had popped up in the past twenty four hours, it was starting to grind on L's, a highly logical being's, mind.

"I suppose you could call it the God creator... Or something. The wide mass of power that just... Is? It was here before time, before my family or myself, before everything, before anything. Being on your own for so long, even if you are just a mass of power, can be lonely, so my parents were created, whom created my brother and myself, and we all just created... Everything else, I suppose. Power, which I like to call it, seemed to notice the split between good and evil and created you... Justice, although due to the general lack of life amongst other planets at the time, you were drawn to earth, and chose to live as a human, to create justice fairly from their point of view... Very much like you, I must admit. How do you think that with your diet, that you've not died yet?" Amadea laughed lightly, picking up a cookie and nibbling slightly on the edges.

L was shocked, to say the least. He had always had a great sense of justice, even took on the responsibility as such, but to actually be justice itself, was... Unbelievable.

"It's true, trust me. You just can't remember any of your past due to the human nature you have adapted, as time goes by, now that you have surpassed humans destiny of death, you will slowly regain your memories, your right of power and your sense of self, which is one of the reasons why I saved you. I missed you." Amadea murmured quietly, eyes downcast as memories fluttered across her mind.

"I... I just don't understand how this is possible." L shamefully admitted, for the first time in his life, he did not know how to solve the equation presented in front of him.

"Don't worry, it will all come in due time." Amadea's mood changed in a second, smiling broadly at L as she skipped over to him and hugged him awkwardly, washing him with a sense of familiarity.

"Plus, we can't have our Law go without a past, can we?" Amadea chirped happily and pet L on the head, following with a few minutes of silence.

"I wasn't kidding about that kiss you owe me." Amadea glared.

...

Misa opened her eyes slowly as light streamed into the room.

"Ugh, were am I?" Misa croaked girlishly, confused about what had happened in the past... Well... Year or so.

"Oh, so you're awake now, huh? Hyuk hyuk hyuk." Misa looked up, eyes widened, and promptly fell unconscious again.

"That was unnecessary." Rem glared, hand lowing from her face, half eaten apple in tow.

"All I asked as a question, not my fault if she can't handle meeting us again the second time around. Hyuk hyuk hyuk." Ryuk chuckled munching on an apple, only to be knocked off of the chair he had been perched on my a half eaten apple.

Rem, who sat on the floor, sighed and reached for another apple from the pile, glancing quickly at Misa to check if she was still breathing, before turning to a concuss Ryuk and murmured

"I hate it when you get hyperactive."

...

Light stormed angrily through the halls of headquarters. He couldn't find Ryuk when ever he needed him and it made him angry, this stupid woman turns up, claims to be God, (Which was **his** role, thank you very much), and threatened his utopia, then knocked him out! The absolute nerve of her! He couldn't confront her directly, with all the bugs and people around every corner, it would be stupid to. She had claimed to not be affected by the Death Note, but that L was surely going to die at the hands of Rem if she had not appeared, if he couldn't kill her, he'd just have to do the next best thing and kill the one she obviously cares about.

Light smirked, though silently, in the back of his head, his sane side whispered.

_"It's not wise to anger a God, Kira."_ pushing the though out of his irrational head, Light strode down the hall with purpose and an evil smirk on his face. He'd make her pay.

Amadea, after almost making L pass out from large amounts of blushing (which she didn't really expect, but then again, he wasn't use to female attention, which was determined by her watching his human life spans. Which she refused to admit to being creepy), popped her head out from behind the corner were Light had just walked past.

_"So, his being isn't created, Chaos only had enough power to introduce insanity without intention, interesting... Doesn't mean I can't still have fun with it."_ Amadea smirked, and with a point of the finger, Light's trousers fell down, reveling red silk boxers.

"Ooh, very kinky." Amadea chuckled as she walked up behind a bewildered Light, whom picked up his trousers in a flash. (Pun intended).

"How dare you..." Light trailed off, only seeing red, not from his boxers.

"How dare I, what? This is _**MY**_ world, _Light Yagami_, you're merely a **insect** in it. Don't try and beat me at my own game, because you're way in over your head. And for the record, you can't kill the immortal, which means your little _"let's kill L!"_ plan isn't going to work. Oh and one more thing."

Light's teeth were practically cracking under the pressure Light put onto his jaw in an attempt to stop himself from punching Amadea in the face.

"**What**?" Light ground out, making Amadea smirk in satisfaction.

"... Boo."

And again... Light was unconscious.

Down the hall, L exited the room he had previously been occupying, hair more messy than usual with his shirt on backwards and red lip stick marks all over his face.

"Do I want to know?" L asked, rubbing his right calf with his left foot, shoving his thumb against his mouth and glancing down at Lights sleeping form.

"He was dazzled by my beauty?" Amadea chirped innocently, skipping over to L and slinging an arm over his hunched shoulders, making him blush once again.

"We'll just go with that, then." L sighed, and let Amadea lead him off in the opposite direction, making an mental note to ask Watari to move Light before he woke up, or else he would not be happy... And maybe a sexual harassment information booklet as well, for Amadea.

_Purity indeed. _

_**L. Half an hour earlier. L. **_

L's eyes widened at the reminder of the kiss.

"Can't you just take another cookie?" L asked, eyes darting to Amadea, slightly nervous about the twinkle in her eyes.

"I suppose." L relaxed slightly, although people presumed him as a pervert, he was not use to human contact.

Shocked from his thoughts, L's eyes widened more than humanly thought possible as he began to fall to the floor, off of his chair, staring wide eyed as Amadea lay on top of him.

"What are you doing?" L asked, clouding all emotion from his voice, betrayed by the pink rising in his cheeks.

"Taking you, cookie." Amadea grinned cheekily, kissing L between the eyes, on the cheeks, on his nose, his forehead, his chin, his eyelids, basically everywhere available on his face, save for his lips.

Once she had finished, Amadea sat back, straddling L, admiring her handy work as he stared back, eyes as wide as an owls, head just about ready to turn all the way around.

Amadea placed both of her hands on his chest and started to raise his shirt.

"W-What are you doing?" L repeated, feeling slightly violated, if not slightly happy.

"I knew it!" Amadea stated after a few seconds, and proceeded to take L's shirt off fully in a snap.

L's back made quick contact with the metal floor, the coldness making him shiver slightly, but it was gone mostly unnoticed due to the vast amount of attention he was scared not to pay to the seemingly perverted God.

"Knew what?" L questioned, worried about the answer.

"You do have a tattoo!" Amadea chirped, dropping her intimidating act of authority completely in replacement for something that could be confused with a... Fan girl, was it?

L's head tilted slightly to the side, _"that's what she's so excited about?"_

Amadea laughed joyfully at the typical "L" tattoed upon the left side of his chest, planted a kiss on it (much to the embarrassment L refused to admit to), after which, Amadea jumped off of L and skipped out the door, as if nothing had happened. Quickly throwing on his shirt, L stared after Amadea, piecing together what just happened.

_"No matter how many life times, you'll always be my Law."_ Amadea's voice rung like a twinkling bell through L's head.

Suddenly, L was desperate to regain his memories.

**The pantsing was for Claidissa Deveraux, Z-AKA Andrea-, and of course, BeyondXBirthday! Thank you to all of my other reviews, and all of the people who added the story to their favorites/alerts list, it kinda kicks my ass to actually update. So yeah, thank you! Also, I know things were a little out of character, but it's one in the morning and I feel amused, so yeah**.


	4. Apocalyptic frilly dresses

**Don't own yadda yadda.**

Misa slowly turned her head and blinked her eyes open, only to jump back onto the other side of the bed with a disturbed look on her face.

"**Whattttt?!**" Misa screeched at Amadea, who had been perched on the floor by Misa's bed, staring at her in the same fashion L would have.

Blink.

"What are you doing?! You... You... Pervert!" Misa screeched, hoping to attract the attention of someone, or at least to get the unnerving look directed somewhere else.

"Pervert? Hardly, I'm just trying to figure something out." Amadea said, tilting her head. Upon hearing this, Misa "oh"ed and sat back on the bed.

"Figure what out?" Misa asked, returning to her normal bubbly ways, she hadn't spoken to another girl without the presence of a male in a long, long time.

"Figure out how one girl could so easily sacrifice the pride of woman kind in general in a millisecond for someone like Light, who disrespects you, generally treats you like trash, and uses you on a daily basis. Is he really good in bed or something? Has he even gotten to a point of using sex as way to control you more yet? I understand that Kira killed your parents killer and all, but don't you think you're taking it a bit _too _far? He obviously doesn't care about you. At all. And you don't even know him, so what's the point? More so when you're willing to sacrifice anything for his ideals when he _clearly _needs mental help." Amadea asked, standing up to her full height and towering over a fuming Misa.

"I love Light! That's why!" Misa huffed.

"No you don't. You seem to be just like every other girl around here, head over heels for the fact that someone is half attractive and smart with a bright future ahead of them. It makes me sick, you're so weak, stop obsessing over the guy! I can see you're a nice person, maybe a little ditsy, but your heart would be in the right place of you knew where to place it! Stop being so God damn easy!" Amadea, loosing her temper and volume control half way through, stood above Misa, panting with rage clearly shining through her eyes.

Misa puffed out her cheeks, pouted and proceeded to throw a tantrum. After five minutes, Amadea stormed out of the room, glaring at everyone.

_Stupid females, stupid Light, stupid children. _Amadea chanted in her mind, ready to break something.

"What's wrong?" L asked, having been sitting in the room for the last ten minutes, watching Amadea pace back and forth, mumbling things such as "apocalypse", "kill them all", and "frilly dresses". L presumed it had something to do with Misa.

"What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! That stupid bimbo acts like a five year old and justifies everything with how much she loves Light! I want to kill her! Screw being God, I'm going to rip her throat out!" Amadea roared, causing anyone who was within a five mile radius to run screaming.

"Most people feel that way about Misa, you're just going to have to ignore her until the investigation is over." L said, popping a sugar cube in his mouth, unaffected by the burst of emotion.

"Ignore her?! How can I possibly ignore her- Hey, your hair is turning blue." Amadea cut herself off mid rant, pointing at L's hair, which had gained an unearthly blue sheen to it.

"You're regaining your powers! Yay!" Amadea jumped around, worse than a girl on PMS who just found chocolate.

"..." L pat his, indeed blue, head, and stared at his reflection cast by the tea spoon that had been in his cup a few moments before. "Powers?"

"Of course, every God has powers." Amadea smiled mysteriously, as Light stood in the door way, seething.

_Did she say he's a God?!_

**I know it's **_**really**_** short, but I just needed to get this out of the way before I started my next chapter. That's all the justification that I'm going to give. Plus, I've always wanted to say that to Misa. **

**Also, now that I have Amadea, L and Light in the same roon, the next chapter will be more interesting. **

**Also, thank you to BeyondXBirthday, Avelo (), westerly star (then I have suceeded!), Z-AKA Andrea-, Claidissa Deveraux (if you look on deviantart, you can find a picture of L with the tattoo that I mentioned, not sure what page it's one, but that inspired the tattoo thing.), Katt Shelle, Ms.Dragon (after this, probably next week.) **

**Thank you all who added this to favorites and story alert as well! **


	5. I'm a gay Light

**Don't own! Don't pretend to!**

"Everyone's a God around here 'sept you." Amadea sung quietly while sitting across the table from Light, who used the very best of his acting abilities to make her think he wasn't affected by her childish antics.

"I can read your mind and your memories, ballet." Amadea continued to sing, while everyone else worked in the background, giving up on paying attention to Amadea's nonsensical rambling after she started singing about pocket pandas (along the lines of _"I have a panda in my pocket, my pocket, my pocket, I have a panda in my pocket, because he's so darn cute!" _while making a point of hugging L whenever she was inbetween singing it again.)

"Happy feet, sad feet, point your toessss!" Amadea continued, flaying her arms around.

"Will you just be quiet?!" Light snapped, a red tint of embarrassment washing his face.

"Why?" Amadea blinked, smiling innocently.

"Because I can't get any work done!" Light snapped back, gaining the attention of the other team members.

"Really? You seemed fine a few moments ago, and anyway, it wont do much help if you got work done either way, would it?" Amadea responded, innocent smile turning into a mischievous one.

"What are you implying?!" Light fumed.

"I'm just sayin' that you'd be better as Odette from Swan Lake than a detective. You've got some mad skills!" Amadea snickered as Light stormed out of the room and into the kitchen.

"How do you know about Swan Lake?" Aizawa asked, glancing up from his paper work.

"I know everything!" Amadea chirped, crossing her legs and arms and smirking at nothing in general.

"Really? How do you divide by zero **(1)**?" Matsuda asked, eyes wide.

"Can't tell you that." Amadea replied, eying Matsuda warily.

"Aww, why?" Matsuda asked, as everyone started to slowly tune the conversation in again.

"Because everything will turn into a black hole. Trust me, I've seen it happen before." She replied, staring off into space, receiving weird looks from the investigation team.

"When?" Aizawa asked, dropping his pen lightly on top of his stack of paper work, obviously taking a break.

"About 3000 years ago." Amadea replied, tapping her chin lightly.

"But there wasn't any life forms on earth 3000 years ago." Mr. Yagami replied, joining his young workers.

"Wait, you're 3000 years old?!" Matsuda screamed, eyes wide and arms flaying.

"Older. And I never said it was on earth, in fact, it was in a different galaxy all together, shame it's not there anymore, it was pretty neat, billions of years evolved beyond its time. Some really smart people, like a universe of L's." Amadea smiled whimsically. "The kittens of my bone marrow were pleased. **(2)**"

Silence followed for a few minutes after, until Matsuda broke it with a rather intelligent "huh?".

"Never mind." Amadea laughed to herself. "I'm just slowly going insane." Amadea continued, face becoming serious.

"How can a God become insane?" Light asked, reentering the room with a cup of coffee and what looked to be a stress ball.

_"You tell me, Yagami."_ Amadea sneered mentally.

"Confining suck a large amount of power into a human body is affecting my mind, it'll get worse before it gets better, but I'll be fine."_ "but you wont be." _Amadea finished in Light's mind, smiling sweetly at him.

"How do we know you're not Kira, then? Kira has the ability to use Gods powers to kill criminals, if you're not in the best mental state right now, how do you know you're not using your power to indirectly kill people?" Light shot back_. "I'll get rid of you yet, stupid woman."_

"Hardly, I am perfectly aware of what all of my powers are doing, and if I wasn't, the consequences would be a lot more dangerous than a few silly heart attacks, sheesh. Not everyone looses their minds to power." _"You're pretty stupid for someone who's suppose to be so intelligent, irrationality does that. Don't try to twist things in your favor, brat, and don't call me stupid, or I'll make sure you never wake up again."_ Amadea snapped back, flipping her hand and causing Light to loose consciousness.

"Oh, whoops! Did I do that _**again?**_ Silly me, guess I proved my point." Amadea smirked, leaning back in her chair and staring over at L, whose mouth twitched slightly.

_"Come on! You know it's funny watching him pass out like a girl!" _Amadea pushed, her voice twinkling in L's head, causing him to jump slightly.

_"That was inappropriate, none the less. I think it would be wise for you to rest."_ L replied, placing his thumb in between his teeth while standing up to go inspect Light.

_"Some God I feel like, I feel like I'm being lectured by my mother!"_ Amadea pouted, standing up while Light's father shook his son wildly.

_"I don't think I'd enjoy being your mother."_ L remarked as Amadea turned towards the door and started to walk out.

_"But it was funny."_ L finished, causing Amadea to smirk and skip the remainder of the distance to the door, disappearing in a flash, confusing everyone conscious.

"What just happened?" Matsuda asked.

"The world will probably explode after saying this, but I agree with Matsuda, what just happened?" Aizawa asked, scratching his afro slightly, staring at the door.

"You don't want to know." L shook his head, picking up Light's "abandoned" cup of coffee and taking a sip, shocked by the perfect amount of sugar present.

_"Welcome!" _Amadea's voice chorused through his mind, causing L to smile and shake his head, as Soichiro and Aizawa prepared to carry Light to his room for the 3 time since the strange, apparently mental God had arrived.

**.L. The Next Day .L.**

Light groggily opened his eyes to the morning sun, cursing quietly against the uninvited light abused his morning eyes.

"Hi!." Light's eyes snapped open at the sound of Amadea's voice.

"What do you want?" Light narrowed his eyes, glaring at the "evil God".

"What? Can't I just come in here and talk to you? Huh? Old buddy, old pal?" Amadea smiled innocently.

"No." Light snapped back.

"But-but! I haven't told anyone your secret or anything! All I did was knock you out a few times, risk you getting arrested for public indecency, and put pink hair dye in your shampoo bottle (_but you don't know about that yet_)! At least I'm not killing you or anything! I'm giving you a chance here! Don't be so mean!" Amadea cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"Fine." Light sighed, leaning back on his pillows, still fully dressed from yesterday.

"OK... So... Did you know that your name spelled backwards in English says "I'm a gay Light"?" Amadea smiled impishly.

"**Get out!**"Light bellowed, tossing his pillow in her direction as she ran out of the room laughing hysterically.

"Happy now?" L asked, eyebrow raised as Amadea clutched her stomach, rolling against the wall laughing.

"Oh... So... Very... Much! I've waited so long to say that!" Amadea explained, flaying her arms around wildly before settling one around L's hunched shoulders. L, being somewhat use to Amadea's strange bouts of affection, only stiffened slightly, but managed to conceal his blush.

"I just thought I'd let you know, Misa has officially been placed in psychiatric confinement until, how was it you worded it? "_Until she gets a clue_"?" L asked, staring down at Amadea (being about a head taller) amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Yes! Today is sweet! Thank you!" Amadea squealed, kissing L's cheek before skipping forward and spinning around in circles.

L didn't bother to conceal his laugh. The next few days, if he deduced correctly (which he normally did... All the time) were going to be amusing, considering Amadea's temporary mental state.

_"I wonder though.. Can we handle another insane person with Godly powers around here?" _L pondered, shrugging as he followed Amadea down the hall.

"_Better make sure she doesn't brake anything... Or anyone." _

"Oh! Sorry Watari!" Amadea's apologetic voice drifted back to L's ears, causing him to sigh.

"Too late."

**1: I divided by zero! OH SHI-**

**2: Ctrl Alt Del comic, if you find cheesy video game jokes as hilarious as I do, you NEED to read this online comic, it's amazing. Chef Brian is the most random character in the world. We are the creatures of shoelace, lost in purple.**

**Thank you SO much to all of you that reviewed! As well as added to story alerts and favorites! (Leaving out that one person who demanded I finish the story because they couldn't be bothered to wait? I'm writing this as I go along, damnit!)**

**I know this wasn't a great chapter, but I wanted to start off a detox of Light for Misa, while the beginning of pushing Light to his limits, and I've always thought his last name was hilarious, considering. I do want to take a philosophical approach to this story, but I'm not going to lie and say I don't want it to be fun to write as well, so some chapters are going to be more serious than others, just a heads up. **

**I'll actually reply to some of my favorite reviews in the next chapter, but for now, it's 5 AM and I am a moron for being awake. Thanks again! **


	6. A room in the insane asylum, you say?

**Doth not ownith.**

"Do we... _**really have**_ to? I'll make you a cake, I'll give you all of the sweets in this and every other universe, I'll turn **Light** into a cake if we just turn around right now and go somewhere else, a graveyard would be more appealing right now, a brothel, perhaps. Anything but this!" Amadea ranted as L dragged her by her wrist (literally, she was leaning back and her heals were making dust clouds in the dirt with every step he took) into the mental asylum were Misa Amane was being kept.

"Your insanity better wear off soon, because I don't plan on dragging you everywhere you don't want to go." L huffed, glancing in a paranoid manner at all of the people staring.

"Insanity?... Oh yeah! Actually, I'm OK right now, I just really don't want to hear "oh my squee, that Light-kun is the best thing since, like, makeup to me!", I kind of wish I could die, because I'd be committing suicide right about now." Amadea finished by pulling her wrist back more forcefully, knowing full well that she could overpower Law in his human state, but the hilariously annoyed face he was pulling made the trip to the devil in Prada worth it. It was like looking at a kitten who just got sprayed with a hose.

A fluffy one.

With a ribbon around its neck.

"... Can I dress you up as a kitten?"

"-What?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing!" Amadea cheerfully skipped into the insane asylum.

"Seems appropriate." L said as he processed what she had just said, shaking his head and following slowly behind her.

After a few short minutes, L and Amadea stood before a large, stainless steel door that lead to Misa's padded room.

"Don't you think the pads was a bit too much? Unless she tried to claw Light's face into the wall or something so she could worship it during those long, lonely nights... You know what? Forget I said anything, it was wise." Amadea concluded, sighing before walking through the door.

"You're just showing off now." L spoke to the door, which soon turned into Amadea's face as she popped her head back out.

"Mayhaps." Amadea replied, grabbing L's wrist and pulling him through the door as well. Once on the other side, L paled, eyes wider than footballs.

"**Please** don't do that again." L whispered, turning his head somewhat robotically towards Amadea's grinning face. "**Please**."

"Oh, you're no fun." Amadea pouted.

"Stalker-san? You can let Misa out now! She tell anyone! Please! Misa misses her Light-kun!" Misa pathetic voice cried, having the ability to shatter glass with its high pitch.

"I'll stab you in the face!" Amadea snapped, lunging her hand (and overly sharp claws) towards Misa's blind folded face, only to be held back by L.

"It is not wise to kill people, Amadea." L said, calming the angry God down.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Amadea replied, scowling as she placed her hands into her leather pockets. "Why am I wearing leather trousers, anyway?" Amadea questioned, staring down at her legs.

Ignoring her (and becoming accustomed to doing as such), L walked over to Misa and removed her blindfold.

"Ryuzaki! You _**pervert**_!" Misa screeched. this time actually provoking Amadea and L to cover their ears.

"Don't kid yourself, darling. You're not so pretty that everyone wants in your pants! Get over yourself! There's a logical reason behind this and if you reply with

any of the following words, I'll scratch your eyes out. Word being: _Pervert, Light, boyfriend, soul-mate, Kira, stalker, weird, need, pee, toilet, nothing, wrong, innocent, mean, or freak._ Understand?" Amadea said, finishing listing off the words with her fingers, she glared at Misa with a look that screamed _"I'll kill you, I'll kill you until you die!"_

Misa responded by pouting and muttering "big meanie."

_**"Die!"**_ Amadea screeched, lunging at Misa for the second time in less that 60 seconds, once again stopped, but by a psychiatrist entering the room. Whom simply raised her eyebrow and asked "should I be booking another room?"

"Not my fault!" Amadea snapped back, glaring at everything that moved.

"Right. Well, my name is Dr. Quinn (Harley Quinn. Baha) I've been studying Misa's mental state and you were correct in sending her here, it seems she has an extremely unhealthy infatuation-"

"- It's not a whatever-you-just-said! It's love!" Misa screeched, earning a whack over the head from Amadea_. "Ow!" _

"Sooo much better." Amadea sighed, leaning against the wall extremely relaxed, as if she had been walking the desert for 6 months and only just got a glass of water. (Over exaggerating is bliss. Don't walk the desert for 6 months without water.) Earning herself a glare from L, Amadea smiled cheekily and shifted to the other side of the room, propping herself up against the wall.

"Anyway! We will need to keep her here for a while, at least until we can get common sense into her mind (seeing as she's fixated on the fact that her boyfriend is a God?). Now, there is one question I must ask. Do you want the infatuation turned to anger, or ignorance?"

"Anger!" Amadea snapped quickly, imagining the possibilities of Misa turning on Light.

_"She'll rip his precious hair out! We can put them in a boxing ring and pay people to watch!" _Amadea happily chirped in L's mind.

_"What use would a God have for money?"_ L replied, nodding away at what the Doctor was saying about the procedure, something about "long and painful process".

_"Nothing really, I just thing it would add an extra stab to Light's ego."_ Amadea replied in L's head while replying to the Dr. Quinn at the same time "how long and painful? I'm not complaining, the worse the better, but I'd just like a detailed description."

Dr. Quinn warily eyed Amadea "you know you show symptoms of extreme sadism, right?"

"Yeah, I've been told." _"Give humans free will and you're public enemy number one, pfft."_

L chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey! Can you all, like, stop acting as if Misa isn't here? Misa doesn't want to hate Light! She wants to make him happy!" Misa pouted, again.

"I wasn't aware herpes was a way to a mans heart." Amadea snottily replied, causing Dr. Quinn to bite back a laugh.

"_Ahem,_ yes, anyway. We'll start Misa's course as soon as you leave. Would you like a minute alone with her?"

"No!-" "-Yes!"

Amadea and L glared at each other as Dr. Quinn laughed quietly, shook her head and left the room. (Happens a lot.)

"Amadea?" Misa asked weakly, giving her puppy dog eyes from the corner she was sat in.

"... Yes?" Amadea replied, raising an eyebrow at the young model.

"Tell Misa the truth, how does Misa look? Like, does the white walls make Misa look washed out? Misa doesn't want to look like Ryuzaki!" Misa wailed pathetically.

"Misa looks like a whore." Amadea stomped out of the room, using the door simply to slam it shut behind her.

"That's understandable." Dr. Quinn, who was standing beside the doorway replied to Amadea's outburst, obviously hearing what happened.

"I hate weak willed women!" Amadea screeched, scaring a few of the mental patients.

"Maybe you really should look into getting a room here." Dr. Quinn replied, raising her blonde eyebrow.

"Nah, it'll wear off." Amadea replied, confusing the doctor just as L exited the room, using the door this time.

"You have upset Misa." L stated, shoving his hands into his pockets, slouching over.

"Good. Let's go dye Light's hair orange." Amadea said, skipping out, leaving a bewildered doctor and an unsurprised detective.

"Would you like me to book that room? Really, I'll pray for it. " Dr. Quinn begged, looking at the strange man.

"No... No, this is normal." L said, walking away without another word.

"Of course." Dr. Quinn replied, blinking, then she pulled on a pair of latex gloves and reentered Misa's room.

"Time to begin."

**Good afternoon ladies and... Probably just ladies. Maybe. **

**Right, I promised, so yes. **

**Claidissa Deveraux: Thank you! Though I can't help but imagine that actually seeing Light be depantsed in the anime/ manga would be a tad traumatizing. **

**Katt Shelle: Wouldn't we all! . And he sure is. doaishddjas. **

**Ms.Dragon: I don't actually set times or like, dates to work towards with this, it's normally at like, 2-5 AM the morning before I'm suppose to be doing something important ahaha. But yeah, thank you for reviewing, you could review 20 years from now and I'll still be thankful, so you don't need to apologize ahaha. **

**Volital: You should like this chapter. O.O**

**angel: Yay! I was hoping someone would mention that! Thanks!**

**BeyondXBirthday: Seeing as I already replied via PM, I will use this opportunity to -rolls on you-.**

**michi-nin: I never plan on stopping... EVER! **

**invisible-gurl: I saw it as a nice opportunity, seeing as in the anime and manga he's gloating half the time. **

**anihana: Thanks for finding my psychotic over imaginative ramblings are interesting ahaha. Really, thank you! **

**hellbutterfly421: Ah yes, indeed it is. Though I think I've made Light a bit **_**too **_**stupid due to my opinion on him, I'll have to work on that. **

**tricia010: Thank you! **

**Timekeeper101: Yes! Thank you! Gah! I've always wanted to make someone actually laugh, because whenever someone says "lol", they're NEVER laughing, maybe a slight twitch of the cheek but- I'm rambling, sorry. Thanks you! **

**Me and Gaara 4ever: Oh God, I remember when I use to go into school without any sleep, pure torture. But, fact, teachers can't actually blame you for falling asleep in their lessons, if they tried to bring it up with a higher power, or tell you off for it, they can get into trouble because they didn't make their lesson exciting enough for their students. Little known fact I learnt from my history teacher. I never slept in his class again. Thanks for the review! **

**fmafangirl1415: Captions on google images do wonders. Plus I found it hilarious to a degree of worrying. Thanks! **

**God, I've had 30 reviews all together, I've never had so many reviews on a story, I'm so proud -sniffs- thank you all so much, really. I'll probably introduce some plot twists within the next chapter, because I'm becoming a lazy writer. **

**Thank you to all who read, review and add to favorites and story alert! This one is for my peeps! -Poses.-**

**Too much sugar for me. **


	7. Shakespeare Was A Whore

_Sigh. _

Amadea glaces to the left.

_Sigh. _

Amadea glances to the right.

_Sigh._

Amadea tapper her finger nails against the table.

_**Sigh. **_

"Would you stop that?" Light snapped, glaring over at Amadea. He was not in the best of moods, not only had his perfect persona been marred, but his tool- I mean, _"girlfriend" _had been submitted into a mental asylum. (Although he acted outraged and devastated by it, he couldn't help but thank the God in the back of his mind for getting rid of the foolish leech, though now he was down a pair of Shinigami eyes. It didn't help that Amadea had heard his thanks and had been holding it over his head ever since, either.)

"You owe me! Silence!" Amadea bellowed, standing up and knocking over her chair, pointing at the spot between Lights eyes.

"I owe you _nothing_." Light spat back in return, glaring dramatically.

"By the clock, 'tis day, and yet dark night strangles the traveling lamp: Is't night's predominance, or the day's shame, that darkness does the face of earth entomb, when living Light should kiss it?" Amadea sighed, falling back into her chair and proceeded to mope dramatically, grinding Light's last nerve. (Meaning, basically, in such context "the world is going to pot and _I'm_ suppose to save it? Puh-lease.")

"Huh?" Matsuda said from across the room, staring at Amadea as if she had grown another head.

"Nothing, nothing, just the ramblings of an ill educated whore." Amadea waving off.

"... But you're not a whore." Matsuda replied, blinking.

"I was talking about Shakespeare, you twit." Amadea snapped back, glaring at everything as Light tried to stifle his snickering.

"But Shakespeare is the best known play write in history." Soichiro questioned, glancing up from the cold cup of coffee he had been hopelessly glancing into for the last 10 minutes. It was a very slow day at headquarters, clues were running dry and yet everything pointed to Light Yagami, no one really knew what to do.

... Well, Amadea did, but that was just annoy the hell out of Light and attempt to make L blush every shade of red possible in a short amount of time.

No one ever said a God had to be ambitious.

"Yes, he was, but he's also a rumored plagiarist whom stole such works as Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer's Nights Dream, and The Twelfth Night. Try and compare them to Othello, Hamlet, Macbeth and Titus Andronicus. The writing style is completely different, also, the only started writing because he couldn't be bothered to go to University after Grammar school and wanted to prove his worth, he made up words and it took him 12 attempts to decide on how to spell his name. Furthermore, he ran from his home town in Warwickshire for London, because he didn't have the gut to fight for his freedom against his wife's father. Barely anyone knows today that Shakespeare was married and had children, all because he bedded the wrong woman and the father refused nothing less of matrimony, even though he had to hold a gun to his head to get it. I watched that boy grow up, my opinion is the only one here that isn't void." Amadea glared at everyone in the room, succeeding in shutting them up.

L placed his teaspoon back into his cup, causing a slight _"ting"._

"Oh, and of course yours too, snookums." Amadea fluttered her eyelashes in L's direction, only managing to gain a glare in return.

_"You're no fun."_ Amadea sent telepathically.

_"And you enjoy other peoples discomfort and pain and bit too much." _

_"What exactly did you expect? Me to go around fixing grazed on knees and getting kittens from trees? What do you think we have angels for, huh?"_ Amadea snorted, picking up her pen and proceeded to tap it against the table again.

"Well, I hope you don't mind, Ryuzaki, but I'm going home. We're not really getting much done and I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time, I think my wife deserves to see me at least once a month, seeing as she kind of married me." Soichiro chuckled, standing up and brushing off his blazed after placing his abandoned coffee on the table.

"Very well, I suppose you do all deserve a break. You may all go back to your families now." L stated, standing as well, but only to scratch his leg with his foot.

"Um... Ryuzaki, I was wondering, could Light possibly come home for the night? It's just, my wife misses him and so does my daughter, all I request is one family night. Please." Soichiro begged slightly, eyes wide and hopeful.

_"Do eeet, you know you want to." _Amadea chanted in L's head, nudging him with her mind.

Sighing, L muttered a "fine" and stalked out of the room as Light smiled thankfully at his father.

Soon after, Amadea joined L in the kitchen, who was crouched on the floor in front of the open fridge.

"Don't get depressed, although I'd love to see you kick LightForce in the face close up, I'd rather not see you be punched again. I'd just hate to have to blast that little worm into the next universe. Preferably one my brother oversees, seeing as he can't be bothered to clean up his own messes." Amadea grumbled, crouching next to L by the fridge.

"Well, to be fair on Elijah, you are making it worse." L stated, biting lightly on his thumb.

Hitting him lightly upside the head, Amadea glared.

"Oh, so now you take Eli's side, thanks for that... Wait... More memories?" Amadea questioned, poking L in the side of the head hopefully.

"Something about 'wonder boy' and ripping out my spleen?**(1)**" L questioned, delicately taking out a muffin from the fridge with his pointer and thumb fingers.

"Sounds about right." Amadea said under head breath, pinching some of L's muffin, causing him to glare and hold it closer to himself.

"Tch, touchy sugar addict." Amadea huffed, standing up, resulting in a few bones clicking, and skipped out of the kitchen.

"We're going to visit Misa tomorrow." L whispered in to the muffin he brought to his lips.

_**"Noooo!"**_

**(1)**:_ Law sat in between Amadea and Elijah as they glanced down at Amadea's universe from their perch inside the vast empty space called the time gates. Elijah, had, effectively, distroyed her hard work in a giant explosion. _

_7 days she had been working on creating the perfect universe, then Elijah got bored and decided to see what would happen if he threw two of the main planets at each other with his mind. Basically, everything set off with a "bang". _

_"I don't think you were suppose to do that." Law stated, staring down as black hole emerged between new planets, destroying what remained of the original intact ones before vanishing. Amadea had yet to move, staring down at her universe like a child whose big brother had just destroyed her snow man, jaw slack, eyes tearing from lack of sleep and disbelief. _

_"Shut up, Wonder boy, or I'll wrip out your spleen." Elijah snapped, eyes darting towards his sister, he was pretty sure his head would be worse off than those two planets once she snapped out of her daze, and damnit, he needed time to get away! That "perfect justice" that the old fool had created to place "perfect balance" between the two. What a joke. He also didn't like how close he was getting to his sister, Elijah was higher than a human could ever imagine, but for the love of his mother, he'd beat the guy up if he lay a finger on her! _

_"Elijah." Amadea hissed, breaking him out of his own daze as he stared at her wide eyed. She only called him something other than "Eli" when she was extremely angry. _

_Squeaking, Elijah vanished from the time gates, soon followed by his sister, while Law stared down at Amadea's universe. _

_"I think it's better that way, personally... Hmm..." Law pondered, taking a taintive step into the universe and headed for the planet with the strongest life forms on it... Earth._

**Right, my story is lacking substance at the moment, so I'm trying to kinda, steer it to a track that will kind of resemble a plot. It's just, whenever I write one story, another one come crashing into my head and the first goes flying out without a safety net. So yes. I know this chapter is really short, but it's to kind of just get the juices flowing so I can start up a longer one by Monday. **

**My lack of updating has an awesome excuse as well, but it's basically college and stuff, so not exactly interesting. I'm basically rambling here because I know how utterly annoying it is to have a story you're reading that's not been updated for a really long time to be updated and be all like "yay!" then open it to a short sentence that starts out "Hi guys!" it's like watching Santa die. **

**So yes, that's... Basically it. Thank you to all of my reviewers and dedicated readers! I love you like a fat kid loves cake, or L love cake, whatever floats your boat. You are the electricity to my Frankenstein that is my brain. I will do my detailed reply thing in my next chapter and stuff, so yes! **

**Thanks and shizz! And I don't own Death Note. D: **

**I own A Death Note, however. Glares warningly **


End file.
